1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toy figures, and pertains more particularly to a toy figure provided with individually posable limbs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with various articulated toy figures, a number of which employ individually movable arms and legs, and different constructions have been devised for obtaining the various limb movements. Usually, the mounting means includes a shaft that is pivotally mounted so that the particular limb can be moved into various angular positions. Where the toy figure is relatively small, the use of shafts, while enabling various angular limb movements to be realized, are quite small and rather easily broken if sufficient care is not exercised. Also, some of the arrangements permit rather limited limb movements to be achieved and this detracts from the realism of the toy figure. In addition, some of the mounting arrangements are not only fragile but are costly to fabricate and assemble.
The present invention is believed to be an improvement over several patented constructions. More specifically, the invention is intended to be an improvement over the doll depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,793, granted on Sept. 16, 1969 to William A. G. Pugh et al for "Doll Having Universally Movable Limbs;" U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,855, granted on Nov. 2, 1976 to Alfred A. Crabtree et al for "Posable Figure Having One Piece Connector for Torso, Trunk and Legs," and U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,224, issued on June 23, 1981 to William A. G. Pugh et al for "Toy Figure Having Movable Limb Members."